Dragonbourne
Dragonbourne/Lizardmen Lizardmen were the next experiment, and they turned out much better for their creators, despite lots of variation based on breeding, magical experimentation and progenitors traits. These were stronger, less concerned with their own safety, and capable with similar cleverness as most humanoids, and were utterly devoted to their creators. They serve the dragons whole heartedly, acting as armies, guards, diplomats, kidnappers, and on occasion food. The lizardmen, or as they prefer Dragonbourne worship the dragons as Gods and Goddesses, accepting their judgements and wisdom and their commands as moral imperatives. ' ' As dragons grow dormant, Dragonbourne civilizations continue and seek the agenda that they best believed would serve their master, even if they have been abandoned. This has created fortified city states in isolated areas, or treasure hunting groups that would seek out gold and humanoid sacrifices back to the site of their former master’s horde. Some hide the secret eggs of their gods and do their best to bring about a hatching, something that rarely happens without intervention. Kobolds spread like vermin and survive wherever they are able, eking out a living wherever larger creatures ignore them. They are on every continent, except where goblins are, as they compete for a similar wrung in the food chain. Like their massive masters, Lizardmen and kobolds can also go into a hibernative state which can prolong their life. Heat usually wakes them up, as does the presence of a dragon. This usally happens only when there is a lack of food, or if there are other more dangerous predators that the kobolds/dragonborne are incapable of defeating. For the dragonborne, it takes a few days of sleep to enter into this state. Both kobolds and dragonborne bear an almost genetic aversion to harming or eating anything that is clearly draconic; including each other. Dragonborne usually make a place for kobolds in their settlements, but neither can easily bring themselves to harm each other. Dragons and their first children (Drakes, Wyverns and such) have no such compunctions. While kobolds run from such assaults, and dragonborne accept such sacrifices as necessary moral judgement. Dragonbourne can interbreed, but one type is always dominant, usually that of the mother. Racial Traits * Dragonborn/Lizardmen get +2 Strength * Normal Speed: Dragonborn have a base speed of 30 feet, and a climbing speed of 20. * Dracocide Averse: A Dragonborn due to an inbred trait take disadvantage on every roll to harm or damage another being descended of dragons including other Dragonborn and Kobolds. Alternatively the victim gets advantage on their save.This does include effecting draconic species in a non-harmful way (such as charm). * Hibernation State - A Dragonbourne can go into a dormant sleep like state. This takes a ritual that lasts a day, and can allow them to remain asleep for centuries, burning no calories. To the unaware, it will look as if the Dragonbourne is recently dead. They can determine through the ritual when they desire to wake up, but will also wake up if exposed to violence, injury, or are in the presence of heat and or food sources. * Languages: Dragonborn begin play speaking only Draconic. Dragonborn with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Dwarven, Gnome, and Undercommon, Elven; * Breathweapon and resistance - save 8+con bonus+prof modifier for 2d6 or half - The damage increase to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th, and 5d6 at 16th level. After using your breath weapon, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Subraces Black * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Acid spells and effects and 5' by 30' line (Dex save) acid * Swim speed of 30 ft, Hold their breath for 15 minutes * +1 Constitution Copper * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Acid spells and effects 5' by 30' line (Dex save) acid * Advantage on climbing Rolls, climbing speed of 30' * +1 intelligence Blue * Breath Resistance: Resistance to electricity spells and effects 5' by 30' line (Dex save) lightning * Blue - Mimicry - Blue dragonborn can imitate near perfection any voice or sound they have heard (advantage to performance and deception using their voices) * +1 to intelligence Iron (instead of bronze) * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Electricity spells and effects 5' by 30' line (Dex save) lightening * +1 wisdom * +2 to AC naturally stacks with armor Lead * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Poison spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (con save) Poison * +1 con * Never lightly or moderately encumbered and once a long rest can "heal" a point of exhaustion Green * Camoflage - advantage to stealth when wearing light or no armor * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Poison spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (con save) Poison * +1 dex Gold` * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Fire spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (dex save) Fire * Cast Light at will, and at 3rd level can cast augury with no material components once per long rest; * +1 charisma Red * Breath Resistance: Resistance to Fire spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (dex save) Fire * Can cast control bonfire and control flames at will and at 3rd level can cast scortching ray once per long rest * +1 to chr White * Breath Resistance: Resistance to cold spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (con save) cold * +1 Wis * Can cast ray of frost at will, and fogcloud once per level; * Has advantage on any roll to climb, retain balance on ice or snow; Silver * Breath Resistance: Resistance to cold spells and effects 5' by 15' cone (con save) cold * Cloudwalk - treat clouds and fog as if it is solid ground. This is a very strange and dangerous trait but allows silverdragon born to reside and guard a silver dragons aeirie; *Can cast resistance at will, and at 3rd level can cast gust of wind once per long rest;